


Dear Harry Potter

by Queen_Snake



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be True To Yourself, Betrayal, Depressed Harry Potter, Depression, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love, Oneshot, True friends, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: Choose wisely.Will you joinhim?Wil you joinme?Will you jointhe old goat?WARNING, LOOK AT TAGS!





	Dear Harry Potter

"Dear Harry Potter,

    I know you are there, I know you are alive. Yet, are you going to be soon enough? Your dreams continue to haunt you. Your mind continues to push you to the very edge. Your mouth makes lies that nobody could tell. Your eyes show your sorrow, but does anybody notice?  

    The conditioning they put you through makes you doubt your decisions. Make you doubt why you lived that night. Make you doubt if anyone will ever love you. Make you think that everyone hates you. Make you doubt why you even _live_.

    Will anyone hear your cries? Will anyone see the pain that every year puts you through? Will anyone see how much pull the nightmares have? Will anyone see you as you try to jump off the broom? You very much doubt that. 

    Does anyone see you as you cry yourself to sleep? Does anyone see you cut yourself every day? Does anyone hear your screams? Does anyone see the joy you have when you fall off the broom? Does anyone hear your thoughts as you fall? The _Please let me die_  and the _Let this be the last time I live_.

_He_  always tells you to join him. _He_  has never lied or hid the truth. _I_  never lied. _I_  always told the truth. _I_ never asked you to join me. 

    Yet, what about your friends? Do they even know of these thoughts that fill your mind

e.a.c.h.

a.n.d.

e.v.e.r.y.

**d.a.y**? 

    

    No, they don't. They have betrayed you over and over again. So, why should you trust them again? They don't know about your pain because they are not true friends.

    Yet, you do have true friends. They love you and look after you. Even from a distance. They see your pain and your mind. These are your family.

You

Are

**Loved**.

Get it through your thick skull!

Now, choose.

    Will you join _him_?

    Will you join _me?_

Will you join _the old goat?_

Sincerely, A Trusted Friend."


End file.
